Forgetting Gravity
by Mistress Reigns
Summary: Following his divorce with Natalya, Tyson Kidd finds himself finally happy and no longer having to hide his relationship with NXT Champion Adrian Neville. But things are rarely as simple as they seem. Sequel to Breaking Orbit.
1. Finishing Moves

_**Finishing Moves**_

Tyson winces as he settles onto the bench in his locker room—he's one of the few stars here who are allowed to have one. Adrian has one, being champion, and Charlotte now has her own as well. The Ascension also have one, of course, and Tyson is profoundly glad for this because it means they'll stay locked away in their room until they have to come out, and they're too frightening for him to want them anywhere but locked up in their room until it's time for them to wrestle.

He's still feeling the after-effects of Adrian's Red Arrow; their rematch was stellar, better than their first maybe. All thanks to Natalya. God, he hates that the fissure of their marriage must be worked into a storyline between them because he just wants all of this to end.

It doesn't help that the world knows they've divorcing, that it's all a matter of the papers properly going through. As for having revealed his relationship with Adrian? He hasn't, not yet, but he's sure Corey Graves will find a way to make insensitive fun of this as well.

When someone knocks on the door, he doesn't bother getting up. "It's unlocked. Come on it."

"I could've been Viktor and Konnor, you know." It's Sami, of course. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. This is just a profound amount of bullshit." Which is a nice way to put it, but he's feeling a little generous because no one will be able to beat his matches with Adrian. Ever.

Sami has become quite friendly towards him since he announced the divorce to the locker room, figuring it was better to be upfront with them so it didn't come back to bite him in the ass later on. In a business as personal as this one, it was bound to get out one way or another and he knew Natalya wouldn't deny it when people started asking her about it. He doesn't approve of trying to hide things like this—even if privacy is sometimes preferred, being upfront about things makes it so much easier when the bosses find out. Trying to hide it only makes things worse because, nine times out of ten, personal relationships rupturing are blamed on the business and it's nice if the people involved just shake their heads and say the WWE had nothing to do with it.

His fellow Canadian wrestler lowers himself down on the bench as well, gentle patting Tyson's shoulder; he no doubt knows the ache from the Red Arrow is still present. "If it helps, Nattie's pissed about it, too. I don't think Hunter's quite grasped the concept of not dragging certain personal trouble into the ring and trying to make money off of it, but you know how he can be."

Not that it makes it any better, and Sami's tone is proof of that. Tyson wishes it doesn't have to be this way, that he and Natalya can just go their separate ways and never have to be pushed on one another again, but he knows better than to believe that. What he wants, if anything, is for his current relationship to be the one that gets focus. Adrian has been nothing if not perfect to him since all of this started, taking him in the night Natalya asked him to sign the papers and never once making him feel bad about any of it. And he deserves to feel bad for betraying her trust and using her friendships with the other Divas to encourage her to go out with them, spend the night with them, if only to give him more time to spend with his highflying Geordie. He can only imagine how it feels for her to stand ringside and help Adrian retain his championship knowing that, at the end of the day, Adrian also retained her husband. Ex-husband. And she's his ex-wife. Funny how he once wished he'd met Adrian first so he didn't have to worry about hurting Natalya, and now he can't stop thinking of them as husband and wife. Real fucking knee-slapper.

"She deserves to be angry. She doesn't deserve this storyline." Tyson's hands clench into fists. "She had to help him. Why would Hunter do that to her? After what I did to her?"

"Hunter doesn't know that part yet. All he knows is that you're getting divorced. Maybe you should let him know about being with Adrian so he won't pair you two up and have Natalya in either of your corners." The suggestion is gentle; Sami obviously knows he's unstable.

He is unstable, and it hurts to admit that, but it's like all of the progress they've made apart is being dashed by this fucking storyline. After heading to Adrian's, Tyson spent the rest of the night in tears struggling to apologize to Adrian for dragging him into this, apologizing to Natalya who wasn't even there, apologizing to everyone but himself because he's unintentionally dragged so many people into this just because they have so many mutual friends. Mutual friends who are going to hate him when he tells everyone he's in a relationship with Adrian.

Tyson takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "If I do that, he wouldn't even consider writing me into a storyline with Adrian. How fucked up can you get, you know?"

"I know." Sami squeezes his shoulder. "Believe me, I know. How're things with Adrian?"

"Fucking fantastic. Couldn't you tell by the way the match went?" Tyson asks.

Sami grins at him and for once, Tyson finds the strength to smile back. Much as he hates the way this storyline is going, his matches with Adrian have been nearly flawless and all he wants to do is have more. They've set a new standard for the top tier of NXT and they know it; it'll be up to guys like Tyler and Corey, and even Sami, to rise to that standard and then surpass it.

Another voice from the doorway sounds, and maybe Tyson should learn to lock it. "Mind if I join in and get a little time with my boyfriend, or did you want to just keep him, Sami?"

_Adrian._ Tyson feels a stupid goofy smile stretch across his face at the sound of the Geordie's noticeable accent and stands to wave him into the room and also get a hug. The fact he comes with Tyler Breeze attached is worth a chuckle since the two of them are such an intriguing pair in that there is some real dislike there, but it's made them like each other anyway. And pretty boy has already put himself back together for the evening, looking just as flawless and yet carelessly so as he does every day when he walks into the arena. He might be the biggest prima donna Tyson's ever met, but he's also the one who does it the best, so it all evens out.

"I thought we'd all go out to dinner to celebrate a good, solid match and maybe just to wind down after all the… Drama going on." Adrian flashes him a smile when he steps back, though he can't go far because Tyson's arms are still tight around him. "Or did the Arrow rough you up too much? There's not much I can do to soften it on the way down, unfortunately."

He can't, and that's not a problem; Justin Gabriel can't soften his four-fifty splash on the way down, either, so it's not like a corkscrewing version of that would be easier. Tyson assures him he's fine, that if they'll wait outside the door, he'll jump in the shower real quick to scrub off the sweat and grime and then they can go out somewhere. Of course, Adrian agrees, and they share a brief kiss just slightly longer than a peck before Adrian escorts himself out, taking Tyler and Sami with him, and there's no missing the looks of animosity between the latter two.

Things are almost back to normal. _Almost._ There's just the matter of this storyline standing in the way of things settling down, but with any luck, Tyson can get it through Hunter's mind that this needs to not happen. That if anyone is going to be in Tyson's corner, it'll be Adrian Neville, and that is that. Of course, he doubts Hunter will listen. But he also knows he has to try.

* * *

**_A/N: I cannot honestly convey my love for Adrian Neville and Tyson Kidd in words. Because there are no words. Just… God. Can we just… Fuck, I can't. This is, of course, the sequel to Breaking Orbit. If you read this without that, then I can't be blamed if you're not entirely sure what's going on._**


	2. Submission Moves

_**Submission Moves**_

As soon as the taping is over, Tyson finds himself walking into Adrian's locker room to check up on him. The Accolade is a bitch of a move and he's silently worried that something serious might have happened to Adrian's back no matter how accomplished Rusev is at using the move. And Tyson is just bitterly glad that Tyler is a giant idiot and didn't think to just leave so he got slapped into the thing as well even though the cameras wouldn't broadcast it to the masses. They'll only get to see Tyler's evil genius come to fruition before the show is over.

The blond twit is starting to get on his nerves even though he knows the storylines are fake and Tyler wouldn't really want Adrian to get caught up in that move. Probably. Truth be told, Tyler is hungry and Tyson wouldn't put anything past him at this point. He knows better, thank you.

Tyson steps into the room, closing the door, and clears his throat. "How're you holding up?"

Adrian is sitting on the small bench in the room, his head between his knees, and Tyson isn't stupid enough to think he's okay. The fact he's bent forward like this is proof he's trying to work some of the stiffness out of his back from having it bent forwards in a direction it's really not made to bend into in the first place. And Adrian doesn't need to ask, either. Tyson just walks behind him, dragging up a chair to plop down in so he can rest his hands on Adrian's warm, sweaty back. Yeah, there's some tension to the muscles that must be hurting something awful, so he starts quietly working the tense spots with his hands. Most people wouldn't think of massage as being a useful skill set in the wrestling world, but it's one of the best especially when most matches leave the participants sore. Especially a participant like Adrian Neville.

Before, the silence stretching between them might have been awkward, but neither of them have any reason to feel awkward anymore. Tyson is no longer cheating on his wife, and Adrian is no longer the "other man." With any luck, they'll be able to settle into something comfortable, something that fits the both of them like a glove without feeling forced. He just wants Adrian to be happy with him, to be as happy with him as he is with Adrian. So he lets the silence wind around them and focuses on getting the knots out of Adrian's back so he can take a shower.

Once he's finished, Adrian sits up straight and twists his body first one way, then the other, no doubt checking to make sure his back feels better now. His relieved sigh speaks volumes more than anything else, and Tyson smiles in triumph before laying a gentle kiss on the roundest part of Adrian's shoulder. Even if it was hell getting to this moment, nothing can quite compare to having Adrian to himself for a change. Maybe soon, they can discuss coming out to the fans and telling them the truth about themselves and their relationship. Be quite a shock, for sure.

"I swear to God, that's probably going to hurt every time it happens. I do not envy the main roster wrestlers who deal with that on a nightly basis." Adrian turns around so he's facing Tyson, their knees bumping together from the closeness, and their hands just automatically find each other, fingers weaving together. "Hope someone goes and checks on Breezy as well."

If it had been anyone else, Tyson would have offered to do it just to make Adrian happy, but they both know how he feels about Tyler now, so he doesn't make a move to do so. Instead, he twines his fingers in Adrian's lush curls and pulls him closer, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth until Adrian opens his mouth. It's so easy to slip his tongue inside, taste the inside of Adrian's mouth even as he pulls him closer, spills Adrian into his lap. He's light, surprisingly light given his chiseled body, a body that Tyson doesn't waste exploring and caressing with his free hand.

He can spend a million years drinking Adrian in, can drown on the very taste of him, and it will never be enough. The way their bodies fight together, the way Adrian's muscles twitch and flutter beneath his touch, the soft little sighs he swallows down with each brush of their lips and twisting dance of their tongues, and it will _never_ be enough. All the hours he's spend between Adrian's thighs, intent on showering him with praise and pleasure like he's never known before, and it will never be enough. Nothing will ever be enough to show Adrian how much he's loved.

They break apart, their breathing heavy as they each try to catch it, and Adrian nuzzles his cheek. "Much as I'd like for you to just bend me over the bench and take me right now when anyone can walk in and find us like that, I'd much rather have you take me against the shower wall."

And so he does. Seconds later, Adrian is sandwiched between him and the wall, legs wrapped tight around his waist, head titled back against the tiles as submissive little moans leave his full, kiss-ravaged lips. Tyson doesn't even think about it, just keep his pace measured and listening to Adrian say his name over and over again until it hardly sounds like a word anymore. If he could, he'd spend every single minute like this because the sound of Adrian in ecstasy is by far one of the best addicting sounds, but he can't hold out forever. All he can do is make sure Adrian finds his climax first before losing control himself, clinging to his love like a fucking lifeline.

When they're dried and dressed, Tyson takes a slow breath and glances over at Adrian. "Are we going to tell everyone, or are we just going to keep it backstage among our, ah, friends?"

"I'd prefer we don't keep it secret because it's going to be that much harder when it does come out versus if we just tell everyone ourselves," Adrian says, glancing up at him.

He's all perfection, pale skin and angled features, dark eyes and dark curls doing nothing really to soften his face, but that's just fine because Tyson wouldn't have him any other way. In a world so fucked-up and torn to pieces, Adrian may honestly be the last good person in it.

"Okay," Tyson says, holding his hand out to his Geordie. "Come on. Let's get home."

Adrian takes his hand and gives it a squeeze, and Tyson can't help the smile that lights his face as they fall in step, side by side, their fingers laced together as they head for the exit.

Good things never last, though. He knows that, but he still can't stop himself from hoping this does last. His career never really went anywhere, his marriage crashed and burned like fucking nothing else, and he's pretty sure he's never going to really win the fans over, so that's out, too. But if he can just have one thing, _one_ little thing, that one thing would be Adrian Neville.

If he can just have this one person stay in his life just as he is, then Tyson will be satisfied.

* * *

**_A/N: This wraps up the second installment of the two-shot trilogy about the lovely Adrian Neville and the incorrigible Tyson Kidd. The third installment will be up soon, and depending on how Takeover 2 goes, I might squeeze just one more in. The third installment will be called Falling To Earth. There will also be a series of NXT-related stories coming hopefully soon to feature Tyler Breeze, Sami Zayn, the Ascension, Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady, Corey Graves, and many more._**


End file.
